


Dark Priest

by quartzen (sandstone78)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: 10x100, Doomed Relationship, F/M, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstone78/pseuds/quartzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burdens of the Pillar weigh heavily on Princess Emeraude, but Sol Zagato, the priest responsible for her wellbeing, is happy to lighten them where he can. However, are there reasons the Pillar is fated to be alone...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Priest

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for both story arcs, including some crucial character motivations! I should also note that the names I use are idiosyncratic (I grew up with the Mixx manga translation), but you can consider this as in the manga continuity rather than the anime. This was my first attempt at 10x100 ten drabble format! After much tinkering I am happy with how it came out. ^^

I was young when the Pillar passed away. The nights lengthened, monsters filled the forests—earthquakes began to shake Cephiro apart. I was young, but I was called: the Road of the Pillar opened for me. My heart did not waver—I gladly took up the burden I had been raised to bear. I prayed night and day for Cephiro; with my will I quieted the restless earth and the roiling ocean and the fierce winds, I held back the dark despair, and the three great _mashin_ , protectors of Cephiro, slept. I was the Pillar, and Cephiro was at peace.

~

I had seen the Guru's student before: a tall youth, dressed in black. His presence was intense, a sorcerer's presence, as he approached me and knelt.

"I have been called, princess." His voice was deep, resonant; I shivered. "I will be your priest, if you will have me. As you pray for Cephiro’s well-being, so I will pray for yours, for the prosperity and peace of Cephiro." I studied the harsh, handsome angles of his face, the long, dark fall of his hair.

"What is your name?" My skipped a beat as his eyes met mine.

"Zagato."

"Rise, Sol Zagato."

 ~

"Princess, you must take care of yourself," Zagato chided. "You must sleep."

"I am well. Monsters…" I stifled a yawn, poorly; rare mischief glinted in his eyes.

"Should you continue to deny yourself sleep, the Isle of Windam will tip and spill its burden into the ocean—the great _mashin_ will rust!" I protested, startled into laughter, and his stern face softened into a smile. "If nought else, allow your lazy Cail some exercise."

"Very well." I surrendered, reassured myself that the Isle of Windam _was_ quite stable, and took the hand he offered to help me from the dais.

 ~

"You love each other."

Sol Zagato looked up at his younger brother, the Cail Lantis. "And what would _you_ know of love, Lantis?" His light tone failed to deter the Cail.

"This is tearing you apart, brother—both of you. It's not right." Zagato pressed his lips together.

"I am her priest. As she prays for Cephiro, I pray for her wellbeing." _That is all we may have._

"It's not _right_ ," Lantis repeated. "You yourself questioned…"

"I spoke in error."

"Did you?" Lantis leapt down, faced him. "I will find another way."

"Do what you feel you must," Zagato said.

 ~

"I've not seen the Cail lately," I said. Zagato walked beside me through the gardens. One of LaFarga’s Guard trailed us, out of earshot. "Has he taken ill?"

Zagato fell silent. "Lantis has left Cephiro," he said finally.

"Left Cephiro! Whatever for?"

"I do not know," Zagato said. "He is young, naïve. We argued."

I willed he not blame himself; he bowed his head, accepted my meddling.

"I am sorry," I said. "It's no small thing, to lose a brother." _Ferio…_

Cephiro itself is the kin and lover to the Pillar; no one person may take precedence above that duty.

~

A cool evening breeze whispered against my skin, and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Zagato drew closer, and I shivered again… a shiver of heat. We were alone.

"I am well." My voice betrayed me. "Zagato…"

"Shh," he said. "We have our duty, princess, and that is all… for Cephiro's sake." My pulse pounded; I saw myself reflected in his dark eyes. My awareness was not with Cephiro, it was bounded in my body—in my body, and his, yearning. I touched his face. "Emeraude," he whispered.

I reached up to his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss.

~

"Zagato."

Sol Zagato started. He turned to face his old master, Guru Clef.

"Guru," he said, bowing smoothly. Clef frowned.

"I am troubled, Zagato," the mage said. "The monsters lately… I worry for Emeraude. Something is wrong." Zagato felt a stab of guilt.

"I do not know what it would be," he said. "She seems well lately—as happy as I've ever seen her." His heart skipped a beat as he thought of her dozing contentedly, golden hair spilled over the pillow beside him as the sun rose.

"Perhaps you can speak with her?" Clef asked.

"I will," Zagato promised.

 ~

"Emeraude," Zagato said from behind me. I flinched. "We must talk."

"No," I whispered. "This must stop, Zagato. Look what we are doing." He stopped, just out of arms’ reach.

"I see what you are doing to yourself."

"What Pillar puts herself before her people?"

"If you neglect your own needs, allow _yourself_ to crumble to dust, how then will you serve Cephiro?"

"You do not understand! You cannot, Zagato. Please leave me." He stood there, despairing, for the span of a few heartbeats.

"As you will," he said, bowing deeply. My heart clenched in my chest as he left.

~

I wanted to see him.

Monsters gnawed at the edge of the world. The doubts, the fear of my people fed them, and I could do nothing. I could not even hold myself together—my own body had reverted to that of a child.

I avoided him, as if mere distance could remove Zagato from my thoughts. It did no good: I obsessed over him, knowing all the while Cephiro crumbled—I hated it, hated myself. I was afraid.

I buried my head in my hands. I had grown up in the Castle, and I knew what must be done.

~

"I know what you have done," Zagato said. "I will not let these _Magic Knights_ fulfill the prophecy. I will see the Isle of Windam fall, the Sea of Selece dry, the burning heart of Rayearth’s Mountain cool to embers before I allow them to harm you."

"Cephiro will…" I whispered.

"I am _your_ priest." His voice cracked. "I was called to pray for _your_ wellbeing, and none other."

Alone, I yearned for him, my heart besieged by the roiling ocean, the restless earth, the fierce winds. I prayed they would not harm him, prayed only for release—for Cephiro…


End file.
